Mondays
by CxXxDarkWolf5xXxD
Summary: Dean Winchester finally hunts down a very important Villain, and finds a reason not to hate Mondays. Part of my superhero!verse. AU. Pre-slash Dean/Cas.


**Title:** Mondays.

**Author:** Darkwolf5

**Rating:** Pg-13 for violence.

**Pairings/Characters:** Dean, Cas (Pre-Slash, could be seen as friendship). Villain (Identity to be revealed. )

**Wordcount:**

**A/N: **It's not relevant yet, but thank you so much for mrscastielftw. She helped so much, and she's one of the reasons this verse is going to expand far more quickly now (you're awesome!). Thanks to Raekea and GlassBirdNoir for the Beta-Read. This is set before **Always tomorrow **. Hope you enjoy the story!

**Summary:** Dean Winchester finally hunts down a very important Villain, and finds a reason not to hate Mondays.

**Mondays.**

Rain fell, hard and heavy against the blurred grey background of the city. Puddles were gathering on the rooftop, refilling as fast as feet could pound the concrete, causing a wet spray to throw itself into the air with. The night was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and quick footsteps, struggling to be heard against the roar of the rain.

The impact of a second set of feet could be heard soon after, with the figure they belonged to more than a little hard to make out in the storm ripping through the night. This person rolled forward, landing with an ease that was both chaotic and graceful, before springing up to dart after the person who had just streaked away.

Something whizzed past, close to the man's ear, and he growled in annoyance, the silver flash too close _- Far_ too close - for comfort in the darkness. The other figure slammed to a halt, skidding across the concrete that lay beneath her feet, which hissed violently in protest.

"Give it up, Masquerade." The male figure panted, peering out through his mask.

"Fuck you, Inferno." The girl spat the words out with barely contained anger, before throwing herself bodily at the masked man. Boy, this girl _really _didn't mess around.

"_Son_ofa-" Inferno didn't have time to continue; Masquerade's blade was whooshing through the air with a metallic hiss, slicing through the orange material of his costume. Inferno shoved at her, throwing her hard towards the edge of the building.

"What's wrong Inferno – Scared to get a little _dirty?_" She laughed a little breathlessly, picking herself up from the tangled pile of limbs. Inferno shot her a glare in the darkness.

"Dude, are you even _trying_ not to be cliché? I mean, seriously, are you just_ scared _to be original or something?" The man hissed as he bubbled with anger (and that sentance had sounded a lot better in his head), a fierce gleam in his eyes. He bought his hands up, and the air around them erupted into golden yellow flames. His eyes glinted in the light, face cast in deep shadow from the new light source, the orange glow a stark contrast against the cold, wet greyness surrounding it.

The villain straightened. Both figures were dripping wet, her hair hanging in damp, tangled knots around her face which was masked in a deep purple.

"You're not much better yourself, vigilante." She yelled, the wind around her whipping up and growing in strength, her hair catching, whipping wildly in the breeze. Inferno's eyes widened, and he made his move, throwing the fire forward, focusing intently on its intended destination.

Masquerade dodged to the left, feet leaving the ground. The fire swerved with faltering energy to follow her, rapidly dying off in the rain. She threw herself back at Inferno, wind roaring around her, propelling her forwards. She slammed into him heavily, the force throwing him back like a ragdoll, until he hit the ground, face twisting into a grimace, an involuntary cry escaping his lips. His hand darted to the side of his costume, tugging a knife out of its case, and slashing at Masquerade's stomach. She yelped in surprise, blood quickly soaking through the material of her costume.

"You dick!" She grabbed his head, yanking it upwards, and slamming it back down – _Hard-_Before darting back, hand clutching at her side, surprised by just how bad the injury was. "You. Are. _Dead, I_nferno. **Dead**."

He looked up dazedly through the rain, as she leapt off the side of the building, spreading her cape like some sort of a glider. Inferno shot to his feet, head spinning. What the fuck? She ran _away?_ All this time searching, and the bitch ran _away?_

"Damn it!" He jogged to the edge of the roof and looked down over the edge of the building, onto the murky land below. All that was visible was the orange of street lights, and the slow crawl of traffic. The landscape was completely devoid of any purple caped woman.

Dean Winchester hated Mondays. All the bad stuff always happened on Mondays - He was sure it was some kind of conspiracy and now, rushing through the city with his arm bleeding and the downpour of rain soaking straight through his thin costume and plastering it to his skin, he really, _really_ wished he'd just stayed at home.

He'd lost Masquerade, a pretty nasty villain, who was part of a larger group of them. She'd killed quite a few people, mainly higher-ups, and he was fairly certain whatever she had planned was pretty big. He really hoped it wasn't world domination. That would just be _way_ too comic super villain. Then again, what else can you do if you're a villain? Rob stores surreptitiously, on a small enough scale not to get caught? Clearly, logic and sense had no place in this world of spandex and superpowers.

It was really not what he had planned though – He was painfully aware of the fact that she now knew where his brother was, and that was a piece of information he desperately needed. Damn it, how Goddamned _stupid_ could his brother be? How could he not see he was on the wrong side?

Well, sure, the female villains **did **tend to have some seeming aversion to clothing (maybe it was the spandex...), which they showed by wearing as little of is as possible – But _still_...

Dean skidded to a halt at the edge of another, lower building, eyes scanning the alleyway below. There was a familiar figure standing in the rain, dark hair plastered to his forehead.

He dropped down, feet hitting the ground. Puddles splashed up, moving away from his feet.

"You stalking me again, Cas?" Dean smiled, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. Castiel smiled back and something warm lit up in Dean's heart. He would say something like "Almost as warm as the very fire his power created" - But Dean Winchester didn't say stuff like that.

"Hello again, Inferno."

So maybe Mondays weren't so bad after all.

**End. (For now)**

**Continued here**

**A/N2:** This seemed a lot longer while I was writing it, and it needs more Cas...I vow to fix this in the next part by finally introducing Cas's powers (Thank you so much for the help mrscastielftw and Glass!) and having him generally kick ass.


End file.
